1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a fixing structure for fixing an end portion of a binding band for fixing wire harnesses to a protector.
2. Related Art
As one example of conventional structures of fixing an end portion of a binding band, there is known the type of binding band end portion-fixing structure in which a lock portion 58 of a binding band 51 is fixed onto a frame-like wall 59 as shown in JP-A-07-095714.
In the binding band end portion-fixing structure disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication H07-095714, when wire harnesses are to be fixed to a wire harness fixing portion 52 by the binding band 51 as shown in FIG. 5, a band portion 53 of the binding band 51 is passed through an insertion (passage) hole 54. When the band portion 53 is passed through the insertion hole 54, a retaining projection 57 of an engagement portion 56 is engaged with a retaining projection 55 on an inner surface of the insertion hole 54, thereby limiting the movement of the binding band 51. The binding band 51 can be moved in a direction of movement of the lock portion 58 toward the frame-like wall 59, but can not be moved in a direction of movement of the lock portion 58 away from the frame-like wall 59. When the band portion 53 of the binding band 51 is passed through the insertion hole 54 until the lock portion 58 is brought into abutting engagement with the frame-like wall 59, the binding band 51 can be fixed to the insertion hole 54.
After the binding band 51 is fixed to the insertion hole 54, the band portion 53 is wound around both of the wire harness fixing portion 52 and the wire harnesses, and a distal end portion of the binding band 51 is passed through the lock portion 58. Then, the band portion 53 is drawn out of the lock portion 58, and is tightened, and the distal end portion of the band portion 53, drawn out of the lock portion 58, is cut into a suitable length. In this condition, the retaining projection 57 is engaged with an engagement portion 61, thereby achieving a locked condition, and also the retaining projection 57 is engaged with the retaining projection 55 on the inner surface of the insertion hole 54, thereby limiting the upward movement of the band portion 53.
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication H07-095714, however, when the binding band 51 is kept fixed to the insertion hole 54, the lock portion 58 is prevented from movement only in an axial direction of the insertion hole 54, and when a connecting portion of the band portion 53, connected to the lock portion 58, is deflected, the band insertion hole in the lock portion 58 is not kept in a predetermined direction, and there has been a fear that the cut end of the band portion 53 is displaced to interfere with the wire harnesses to damage the wire harnesses.
And besides, the lock portion 58 is located on the frame-like wall 59, and therefore there has been a fear that the exposed lock portion 58 strikes against other member, so that the locking is loosened.